Tablet computers have many advantages not found in standard desktop or notebook computers. Chief among these advantages is usually the ability to interface with the tablet computer by writing on or tapping a touch screen display using a stylus or other implement. Input to the computer may thus be entered in a manner similar to writing on paper rather than using a keyboard. This model provides great efficiency in note-taking environments, or when used in a highly mobile environment where it is difficult to set up or use a keyboard and mouse to input data into the computer.
Laptop or notebook computers that emulate the function of a tablet computer are commonly referred to as “convertible” tablet computers. These notebook computers are equipped with a touch screen liquid crystal display (LCD) that opens, rotates, and closes again on top of the keyboard with the touch screen LCD facing outward for use as a tablet. In these notebook configurations, the substantial hardware of the computer including the processor, memory, and battery is housed in the keyboard portion of the notebook computer. While the touch screen LCD is hinged and rotatably attached to the keyboard section, it remains permanently affixed to the keyboard section, and therefore the touch screen LCD cannot be used independent of the keyboard portion as a stand-alone tablet computer.
A “tablet” mode allows the user to write or tap on the touch screen LCD without requiring access to a keyboard or mouse to input data into the computer. When used in the traditional notebook computer configuration, convertible tablets provide for enhanced input via the touch screen LCD. Convertible tablet computers, however, offer few advantages in terms of portability over traditional notebook computers.
Tablet computers commonly referred to as “slate” tablets offer a touch screen LCD interface, but lack a physical keyboard. This presents advantages for the slate tablet computer in terms of size, weight, portability, and ease of use as a writing surface. Unfortunately, the lack of a physical keyboard is also a great disadvantage. While many users may appreciate the flexibility of input through writing, writing is not necessarily an efficient means of input. For some applications, such as data entry or when writing a lengthy document such as this provisional patent application, a need for a physical keyboard exists.
In addition, a slate tablet computer can be awkward and/or uncomfortable to use for an extended period of time. For example, balancing a slate tablet computer on a user's lap while writing is uncomfortable. Thus, an external stand may be required to make use of the slate tablet computer more ergonomic and comfortable.
For these and other reasons, adoption of slate tablet computers was limited until recently, and use of these devices has primarily been in specialized industries with highly mobile users. Package delivery services, for example, have adopted tablet computing devices for field use. Slate tablet computers, however, are gaining in popularity.
In February 2010, Apple™ Computer announced a new slate tablet computer called the iPad™. Similarly, HewlettPackard™ has announced a slate tablet computer called the Slate™, and Microsoft™ has announced a slate-type computer called the Courier™. The iPad, for example, includes an ultra high resolution touch screen interface, light weight body, and long battery life. However, the iPad (and other slate tablet computers) lacks a physical keyboard and/or a physical pointing device such as a trackpad. Thus, slate tablet computers such as the iPad, Slate, and Courier may not be suitable for extended use in applications such as data entry, word processing, and the like.
The information included in this Background section of the Specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.